


The Queen

by solaine



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and death and so much more blood, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaine/pseuds/solaine
Summary: For centuries she was able to hide what she was, blending in with humans and other entities in the world.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spur of the moment, unbeta-d ficlet brought about by binging Blood+ for the nth time. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend you check it out!

[ ](https://ibb.co/XbkJx0C)

* * *

For centuries she was able to hide what she was, blending in with humans and other entities in the world. As humans and wizarding folk alike vied for immortality, she was born with it - her eternal life, both a blessing and a curse. Hermione was a chiropteran queen, an ancient creature who fed on human blood. It was her blood and her sister’s that birthed a new race of what is now known in human lore as vampires. 

It was imperative that her secret remained intact, yet here she was, pinned down and seemingly helpless in the face of one crazed Bellatrix Lestrange after being captured by snatchers. She just needed her friends out of the picture to end this mad witch. 

“Put the boys in the cellar.” Bellatrix shrieked, pushing Harry and Ron to the Malfoys. “I need to have a conversation with this one, girl to girl!” 

The witch’s crazed laughter did not bother Hermione one bit. Bellatrix dragged her body down the floorboards and incensed with her impassivity, clambered on top of her. 

She shouldn’t have. This had made things easier. 

“That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it?” Bellatrix whispered menacingly. 

“Taking it was easy, but you will never live to find out how we did it.” She responded, a tinge of smugness colouring her tone. 

“You dare mock me, filthy mudblood?” 

Bellatrix faced Hermione this time, but whatever the witch was about to say escaped her when she saw eyes as red as rubies staring back at her.

"Wha-what are you?" 

Fear, sweet and potent as the blood thrumming in the elder witch's veins can be sensed in the air. 

"Death." 

Razor-sharp teeth pierced Bellatrix’s neck, stealing her precious lifeblood as Hermione gripped the witch, feeding with merciless precision. 

A startled gasp stopped the chiropteran queen on her quest to bleed Bellatrix dry. 

Malfoy stood near the bannister, eyes wide with fear. 

“Granger?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. This was supposed to be a one shot but oh well, what is self control anyway?
> 
> Still unbeta-d. Still don't know why I'm losing precious sleep over this.

"Granger?" Draco stood rooted to the spot. He tried to move, to do anything to get away from her predatory glance, but his body refused to cooperate. He rushed back to the manor's foyer despite the fear of his aunt's certain proclivities for torture. He was positive that he would find his schoolmate sprawled on the floor, tormented within an inch of her life, but what he witnessed when he arrived shocked him to the core. Granger had one hand on his aunt's hair, Bella's neck stretched to the point of being painful and the other on her waist, keeping the elder witch from flailing—from fleeing. 

Unperturbed by his sudden appearance, he saw Hermione continue to feed, her eyes aglow and uncaring. How could she have hidden this affliction for so long? No, this must be new. He grew up with her and he had definitely not seen her cower from the rays of the sun just like a vampire would. Her skin didn't have the waxy pallor a night creature had. 

A final loud gulp and Hermione released his Aunt Bella, the witch looked like she had all the liquid drained from her body. That spurred him to action and his wand hand shakily pointed to Granger only to find that she was no longer in the middle of the room. 

Draco's eyes scanned the room, but she was nowhere to be found. He was shaking, unbearably afraid of what his fate will be with this Hermione Granger. She looked wild and untamed, nothing like the witch he knew her as. Hermione Granger was a know-it-all swot, yes, but she was also kind to her friends and favoured fairness above all others. The creature he saw was a predator and a powerful one at that if she had easily disarmed his aunt. That thing didn't hesitate to maim and murder, just like the Dark Lord. 

"That won't hurt me, Malfoy." Hermione whispered. 

Too close. 

She was too close. 

The scent of copper was almost too overpowering that he wanted to bend down and vomit whatever meager food he had eaten for dinner. He could feel her presence behind him, dark and foreboding. 

"P-please don't hurt me, Granger. I swear I won't tell. I..I'll even lift the wards so you can go. Just please-" He gulped. "Don't kill me." He pleaded, tremor evident in his voice. 

"Do you really want to live, Draco?" 

"Yes, I beg you. I will do anything."

"Surely you don't mean anything?" She mocked. 

"A-anything, I swear." Draco tried to reassure her. 

He was swiftly turned around, now face to face with nightmare in the flesh. 

"Then surely you won't mind having a drink?" Hermione's palm was sliced open, thick blood dripping on the floor. 

He paled. This wasn't what he had in mind when he said he would do anything. 

She tutted. "Come on, Malfoy, don't let such precious fluid go to waste. Or do you need any help?" With that Hermione brought her bleeding hand on her lips, catching the blood flowing freely from her veins. 

What happened next has sealed his fate forever. 

Warm lips touched his and his mouth opened in shock causing the liquid on Granger's lips to flow through his, the tangy copper making him gag. 

But the chiropteran queen was insistent, delving her tongue deeper, like a mockery of a lover's kiss. 

Seconds felt like hours and the savage way she kept plundering his mouth had left Draco breathless. 

Then he felt it. 

Tendrils of fire lashed his veins, causing him to cry out in agony and fall to the floor. His heart was pounding a mile a minute, his muscle and bone breaking—shifting. He can hear hoarse screaming in the distance as his body was wracked in seizures. It was pain like he had never felt before, worse than a cruciatus. 

Then there was silence. 

"Rise, my chevalier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is it. Let's just imagine that they'll dominate the world with fire and blood, yes? 🙈


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of history before we move forward to the present. This story is getting a little out of hand.
> 
> Still unbeta-d. Still working on bursts of ideas from this fickle muse.

_ Germany, 1944. _

"Why do you care so much about these filthy creatures, big sister? The humans have chosen to walk this path of death and destruction all by themselves." Hera flicked the blood staining her fingers. "I merely nudged them in the right direction."

"This world isn't ours to control. We've been created alongside humans and other creatures because we're meant to coexist with them." Hermione argued. 

Hera's thirst for power and destruction have led the rise and fall of every empire or government she could think of. This time around, she had set her sights on one dictator's quest to rid the world of what he thought was an inferior race. 

"If that is true, then we should have been created as mortals yet look at us, we're invincible. We do not age nor do we get sick. We have the strength of a hundred men combined and our powers are limitless. We cannot be killed." 

Oh but Hera was wrong. Hermione now knew how to end all this, she just needed more strength to fight. Just a little more before her long sleep comes. The katana she held gleamed in the darkness, its slender curved blade pointed at Hera. What sets it apart from the other katanas is the edge specially designed to draw blood and the grooves on the blade that could hold the fluid within the weapon. 

If her hand had not been bleeding while holding the dagger when Hera's chevalier had attacked, she wouldn't even know that it was only the opposite queen's blood that could put an end to all this. 

Centuries of fighting and it finally comes down to her sister's death. She was so tired. Tired of fighting, of seeing men, women, and children's lives destroyed because of her evil whims. This had to stop. 

"You know that wouldn't do anything, give it up Hermione. Join me and together, we can rule the world as queens, these mortals, our slaves."

"Over my dead body." Hermione gripped the edge of the katana, letting the blood flow steadily to each grooves. 

"Oh well, if you insist." Hera's hand transformed, in its place a sharp edged blade resembling a sword. 

Hermione roared angrily and lunged at Hera. The latter easily evaded her attack, energised by her recent feeding frenzy. The elder queen's barrage of strikes were easily parried by the youngest. They have always been great opponents, too stubborn and powerful. 

But Hermione knew their weakness and she was always one to take advantage. Blood squelched when Hera had finally struck Hermione’s abdomen with the blade. 

"We can do this forever but we would only lose blood and dirty our clothes. I, for one, am not fond of filthy dresses. Look at what you did to this silk!" Hera gestured to her dress, muddied and now torn in several places.

Hera's shriek of pain was heard when Hermione hacked her arm clean, blood spraying all over. The blade on the elder queen's abdomen retracted and Hera cried out when the stump where the appendage was removed slowly crystallised.

"No, no, what's happening? This-what is this?" Hera bellowed. 

In her hysterics, Hermione once again prepared to attack but before the katana met flesh, Hera moved out of range, lept into the closest building and disappeared on sight, a promise of vengeance on her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is ❤️.


End file.
